Perilous Love
by Mackenzy26
Summary: This is a story that takes place during Frostbite. While stranded in the forest will the characters of vampire academy deal with the drama just below the surface or will they continue to let things simmer? Can Dimitri decide between Rose and Tasha? And what dangers lurk in the shadows? I don't own VA. First four chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The calm before the storm

Chapter One.

I was feeling pretty good as Dimitri and I continued walking back to the main school. We walked in silence but the silence was comfortable, neither of us felt the need to disrupt the peaceful bubble surrounding us. We just walked, his presence next to me was enough to send butterflies into my belly but I ignored them. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. I spotted a flash of red up ahead and groaned loudly.

Startled, Dimitri glanced down at me with one eyebrow raised. Damn him how does he do that? "What's wrong, Rose?"

I glared at the red. "I know that hair."

He glanced towards where I was looking cautiously. He spotted what I had just previously seen and cursed colorfully (I assume) in Russian. "Be nice, Rose." I whipped my head to send him a piercing glare but he continued before I could speak. "Guardian Hathaway! It's nice to see you."

My mother nodded her head stiffly, "Guardian Belikov, Rose."

I sent her a small, bitchy wave and continued glowering at the ground. I heard a light sigh come from the man beside me. "I hope you'll come see one of Rose's trainings sometime, I believe you'll be surprised at her skill."

Again my mother kept up her cool exterior as she responded. "I will surely take you up on that, Guardian Belikov. Thank you." She turned to me, "But now if you don't mind I'd like to speak with my daughter."

I almost let out another groan but a piercing glare from Dimitri stopped me in my tracks. "Of course. Good evening, Guardian Hathaway, Rose." He nodded to me sharply before he turned on his heel and walked away briskly. Another warning. I watched his back as he disappeared into the school, only turning to my mother after he was out of sight.

"Yes, mother?"

She almost looked nervous, "Rose…could we go somewhere? To talk?"

Her timid tone and cautious words shocked me so much I found myself nodding to her words. "Sure, would you like to go up to my room?"

Her face was still cautious but she nodded enthusiastically and followed me as I lead her through the deep snow to the dorms. I fell into another silent walk, this one not so comfortable. Her presence was like a thorn in my side, reminding constantly of all my feelings of resentment and abandonment. I walked faster hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. Once we entered the dorm room whispers broke out and I feel eyes trained on us. I wanted to sigh in relief when we reached the elevator but the thorn in my side prevented it. Surprisingly, she led me to my dorm; walking swiftly and leaving me in her wake. I wiggled the difficult knob and opened my door to her, allowing her to enter first.

She scanned the room seriously, taking in all the details before she turned to me. "I almost forgot; there was a problem with the academy plane that was going to take you to the academy, so you and one small group of students will be leaving early and taking one of the academy's SUVs."

I felt a grin start to spread across my face. "Leaving early? How early?"

She regarded me warily. "Two days early, Christmas Eve."

Two days extra away from this hell hole? Yes! "Oh, alright. Who else is coming with?"

"Anyone that was scheduled to be on your plane. Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Mr. Ashford, Mr. Castille, Lady Ozera, and - of course - Guardian Belikov."

I grinned slightly when I heard Dimitri's name but soon composed my face into a polite smile. "Well, thank you for telling me."

She nodded again but I could almost taste her nervousness in the air. We were silent for a few moments before she spoke softly. "Rose you have become a remarkable young women and from what Guardian Belikov tells me an amazing student."

I stared at her, not sure how to respond to her kind statement. Never having experienced one with her before, but her words softened my resentment towards her a little. "Thank you but Dimitri is an amazing teacher." I responded with a tender smile.

She laughed and I marveled at the infrequent sound. "Yes I suppose he is, must be a saint to put up with you." She sighed, her familiar seriousness adjourning her face. "You have to continue training hard when he leaves though, a change of mentor is no excuse to become a bad guardian."

"What do you mean when he leaves?" I could hear the raw panic in my voice as I rushed out my words.

"You don't know?" Surprise colored her tone.

"Know what?" I was practically begging.

"Tasha Ozera asked him to be her guardian, it's an amazing opportunity that I'm sure he will accept." Certainty filled her tone, along with some bitterness which surprised me.

I choked on my words for a moment. "He's Lissa's guardian, though. Why would he give up the opportunity to guard the last Dragomir? I know they're friends but being Lissa's guardian is an honor." I was in denial, he couldn't leave. He wouldn't.

My mother's response was filled with humor. "Arrangements can be made, no matter what she's still a royal moroi. Plus they would be a good match."

My head spun and I clutched the edge of my desk tightly. I spoke slowly, carefully; trying to stop my racing mind from jumping to conclusions. "What do you mean match?"

She chuckled. "Well, she's _interested_ in him and doesn't mind the idea of having dhampir children. She proposed that he be her guardian and they start a family together. That's as amazing of an opportunity as they come."

My heart stopped, cold sweat broke out all over my body, and my legs shook as they tried to support my weight. Dimitri. Children. _Tasha_. I could feel tears start to prick my eyes. "Oh."

My mother seemed to take my short response as surprise because she rambled on. Continuing about Dimitri's amazing opportunity and how even though I'd miss him I couldn't let it affect my training etc. I tuned her out, all I could hear was the blood pumping through my body. It took all of my strength to remain standing but eventually it was too much. "I have homework." She paused as I interrupted her midsentence. "I have to get up early and I need to finish my homework."

She looked hurt for a moment before her guardian mask fell back into place, "Of course. Good night, Rosemarie." She swept out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

I sunk to the floor, my legs finally giving out as pain flooded through me. A broken sob wrenched its way out of my throat and filled the room. I felt tears run down my cheeks. He was going to leave with Tasha. He was going to have a family with Tasha. The image presented itself in my mind before I could stop it, him touching Tasha in the passionate way he touched me on the night of the love charm. The tender hands my cared for me when I was injured instead doting on her. The way Roza rolled off his tongue and the sweet look that came with it. Once more a loud so broke through.

She would get all of those things, she would get Dimitri. She could give him everything he's ever wanted and so she would take him away, because he deserves to get what he wants. He deserves the world. The pain threatened to overwhelm me so I stood up quickly. In a flash I was out the door and running towards the gym. I needed a distraction, an outlet for my pain and anger. I could feel the tears that still dripped down my cheeks as I ran and in the corner in my mind I thanked God for not passing anyone on the way. I pushed open the gym doors and ran straight to the dummies still set from my last training session.

I went to work destroying the dummy, all my anger coming out in one big burst until all that was left was pain. I leaned my face into the dummy; my fist still pressed to its chest and let out a shaky whimper. "No." The tears on my face were still flowing but had long since mixed with my sweat. I slid down until I was sitting at the base of the dummy, my head in my hands as I let the pain eat at me. I don't know how long I sat there, my emotions spinning out of control and painfully alone until I sensed someone's presence.

The deep voice shook me out of my thoughts as it filled me with pain and dread. "Roza?"


	2. Chapter 2: Love or hate?

A wave of conflicting emotions coursed through me when I heard his voice. Part of me wanted to run into his arms and another part of me wanted to sock him in the face. Before I could act out either of these emotions my body froze, the pain of him leaving broke through and flooded me again.

_What is wrong with me?_ I'm Rose Hathaway for crying out loud! While I mentally berated myself he spoke again. "Roza, are you alright?" He spoke almost timidly, like he was afraid of the answer.

I quickly pulled myself together as best I could and stood up slowly. My tear streaked face sill staring straight ahead of me at the dummy's chest. "Perfectly fine, Comrade." I had tried for my normal sassy, carefree tone but instead the words came out as a shaky whisper.

I hadn't heard him move but a second later I could feel him place his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered, more pain. Who knew if this was the last time he'd touch me like that? Not practicing, just comfort and kindness. I didn't want to turn to him, afraid he'll see my face and read me easily, like he always does. "Rose." His tone was a demand, a plea, and a sigh all in one.

My shoulders slumped in defeat and I turned quickly, wanting to get this conversation over with. "Yes, Dimtri?" My voice came annoyed. That was good, think anger, aggression. Anything but _the pain_.

He eyed me warily, taking in my disheveled state. "Did something happen with your Mom, Roza? You can talk to me about anything you know."

I glared at him now, almost surprised at how quickly my anger sprung up. Talk to him about anything? Oh yes, I'd just _love_ to spill my deepest thoughts and feelings to the man that's about to break my heart. "That is the absolute last thing I want to do right now." I spit acidly.

Surprise filled his features and he recoiled as if I'd slap him. I felt a wave of guilt but it was quickly squashed by my growing anger. "Rose…" He began hesistantly, "If I did something to upset you, I'm truly sorry."

"You don't know I know do you?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Roza, what –" He started to ask before I cut him off, my hurt rearing its ugly head once more.

I quickly swept around him; ignoring his protests as I crossed the gym, stopping just short of the gym door. "You're leaving." I stated quietly but the heavy silence behind me told me he'd heard. "You're leaving, you're leaving with her." I held back a sob. "You're going to start a family with her, and I had to find out from my _mother_, Dimtri!" I scurried out the door as fast as humanly possible, hoping to make it back to my room before I broke down. I wasn't even watching where I was going so I didn't notice the excited blonde rushing towards me down the path.

"Rose!" I glanced up as the overzealous voice of Vasilisa Dragomir called out to me and cursed quietly. I wiped away my tears quickly as she got closer but I knew my eyes were still red and puffy.

_Not that she'd notice. _I thought bitterly, Lissa was as self-involved as they come, at least she has been lately. I could barely get a word in about me before she was rushing off to meet Christian or butting in with another story of her and Christian's romantic dates. I had started avoiding her, not being able to take anymore of her. I sighed softly, I loved Lissa. And I would do anything to protect her, I just wanted my best friend back and right now was not the time to test my patience. "What Lissa?"

"Did you hear? About the plane? Now we have to drive to Court!" She sighed heavily as she tucked her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. I opened my mouth to respond but she beat me to it. "Oh, well. At least we get to leave the Academy early!"

I nodded tiredly, "Yep, it'll be great Lissa." I continued walking towards the dorms with her beside me.

She smiled at me, "And…Christian is driving with us! And Tasha! Don't you just love her?"

"Yeah she's real great." I muttered sarcastically.

She slapped me lightly on the arm and scolded me quickly. "Rose don't be mean. What is up with you today?"

I shook my head quickly. _Why did today have to be the day that she started to pay attention? _"Nothing, nothing, just had a fight with Mason is all."

She frowned, "I really wish you'd give Mason a chance, he really likes you and you guys would be so cute together!"

I could feel the pain wash through me again along with pure exhaustion. I felt bad, I knew Mason liked me – and on a couple of occasions I even used his feelings for my benefit – but I couldn't give him a chance while I still felt this way for Dimitri. I loved him with my whole heart, even if that love had led to the heartbreaking pain coursing through my veins. "I know, Liss. I just don't…don't feel that way about him."

She sighed quietly as we approached the door to the door building. "Alright." She paused before he face lit up with excitement. "And with all the time we'll have driving to Court we can figure out what's going on between Tasha and Guardian Belikov, they definitely have history."

I winced, did everyone know about this but me? "I don't know, Lissa…" I managed to choke out through the sudden block in my throat.

"Oh Rose! This'll be so much fun!" She squealed happily. I stood there, gaping at her and feeling my heart struggle to beat; every beat shooting pain through my body. _Fun? I don't think so. _She glanced down at her watch before I could collect myself. "It's almost time to meet Christian, I gotta go Rose. See you tomorrow, bright and early!" She rushed off before I could react. I stared at her retreating figure numbly, waiting for the pain to recede. Slowly I regained my senses and stumbled into the building. Ignoring the girls wondering around, chatting excitedly about the ski trip I hurried towards my room in a daze. Falling against the door as soon as it slammed shut, tearing pouring down my face once more.

_Find out what's going on with Dimitri and Tasha?_

_A car ride watching the two of them?_

_Well fuck. Happy camping._


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning of GREAT day

**Hey guys! I know I don't usually do author's notes but I wanted to thank everyone that's read my story and left me such encouraging reviews! Especially ClaireGrace; who wrote the sweetest, most encouraging review on the second chapter of this story. I love you and everyone that has read this story! I promise to have the new chapter up next week as long as my homework allows.**

**-Mac**

Chapter 3:

The next morning I woke to the familiar blaring of my alarm. I slammed my arm onto my bedside table, violently knocking my alarm clock onto the floor. Blessed silence filled the air. I sunk back into my pillows but my eyes snapped open as the memories of yesterday's events returned. I tried for a groan but it came out more as a croak through my dry throat.

"Shit," I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and towards the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror with horror, not surprised to see red, puffy eyes staring back at me. I sighed and went about getting ready methodically, the numbness quickly returning to my body. This time it was a welcome change from the pain that had controlled my heart yesterday. Sometime during this process I realized what day it was: Christmas Eve, no classes and the beginning of the road trip I've been so looking forward to. Anger replaced the numbness almost as quickly as it came as I continued to think about the day ahead. More of Tasha flaunting her relationship with Dimitri; but I was still Rose Hathaway and I wasn't going down without a fight. With new determination I shoved clothes into my suitcase. Once I had my stuff together I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the parking lot. Luckily, I didn't run into anyone on the way there but when I arrived I immediately wished I had. Because there Dimitri stood, packing the car with crates filled with – what I assumed were – weapons. My heart thudded loudly at the sight of him but it was nothing compared to how it roared when Tasha rounded the side of the car and joined Dimitri. I saw red as she laughed merrily and placed her hands on his biceps.

"Dimka!" I heard her distressingly high voice squeal as she hit him lightly on the arm. "Stop showing off those muscles and let me help!" I winced visibly but forced myself to keep walking as Dimitri shook his head and laughed.

I pushed some of my usual spark into my voice, "I believe it's too early for you to drive, Comrade. Why don't you let me take the wheel?" I leaned casually on the car, my voice was upbeat but even I could tell my face was stony.

"Rose," Tasha said happily. "I was just telling Dimka to let me help. Think you can convince him?"

I regarded her blankly for a moment before smiling tightly, "I'm no good at convincing Dimitri I'm afraid."

I glanced behind Tasha just in time to see Dimitri wince, refusing to feel guilty for the pain I saw in his eyes. "Ah well," She sighed. "I guess I'll just go get my bags and leave him to it." I blanched. As much as I didn't like Tasha being alone with Dimitri right now would be way worse. I pressed my back against the car, looking away from him. A couple of seconds passed before he spoke.

"Rose," That was it, just my name. A word that was somehow twice as powerful coming from him. A word that had my head craning around to look at him before I could even process that I shouldn't. And there he stood, looking as tall and regal as a Russian God. Ironic because that's what he was, to me at least.

I regarded him levelly on the outside as turmoil roared within me. "Dimitri." I winced at my voice, it was cold and robotic.

"We should talk." That simple sentence, filled with such uncertainty and reluctance caused my pain to rush back in. He continued obliviously, "About what you said…"

"I know what I said, Comrade." I forced a painful smile but Dimitri say right through it, his mouth turning down. I shook my head a bit to clear it before looking back up at him and putting on a brave face. "But it's in the past, you've made you choices."

His face immediately scrunched up in frustration and he whipped a hand through his hair, pulling it free of the hair tie that held it back. "That's just it, Rose."

I threw my hands up, frustrated and confused. "What's just it, Dimitri? If you want to try to convince to me accept your choice-"

He cut me off, his voice loud and his deep brown eyes staring intensely into my own. "No Rose! I haven't made my choice yet; I can't even begin to try."

Eyes wide I stared at him, hardly believing the words coming out of his mouth, "Wh-what?"

He looked at me tenderly, "I haven't decided to go yet, Roza. I know I should go but I haven't been able to make myself say the words."

Dimitri letting his guard down, even more unusual. Of course, being me, I took advantage of his rare openness. "Why?" My voice was barely a whisper, afraid speaking too loudly would knock his morals back into him and break this moment.

He fell back against the car dejectedly before tilting his head up to the sky. "You know why, Roza. You know why."

Don't think I missed that this was the second time he used his nickname for me. Every time my heart soared a little higher. But I could feel the gate to his emotions closing and felt my own desperate anger fill me once more. "She can give you what I can't. You could openly be with her; she's old enough for you so that you wouldn't have the shame of being with a _child_." I spit that word out like a watermelon seed that had personally offended me.

He stiffened at my words, straightening up to his full height. "You know that's not it, Rose. Stop being so self-centered and look around so that you realize that this is about more than just you."

I felt each of his words like a knife in my heart. Piercing and ripping at my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes but I forced them down through sheer will. I knew my mask had fallen off my face so that anyone could openly read the despair that covered my features. And he did, as soon as he took one glance as my face the pain in his eyes increased and his expression turned contrite.

He reached out one of his hands and took I stepped towards me. I pushed myself farther into the car and further away from his outstretched hand. "Rose-" My name came out mingled with sorrow and I turned away so he didn't see the tear slide down my face. Thankfully a shout interrupted him and he turned towards the approaching person. When I saw who it was I didn't know whether or not scream in frustration.

"Hey Rose!" Mason hurried towards us with his suitcase, grinning happily(obliviously).

"Hey Mase, "I grinned at him and took an evil pleasure in seeing the annoyed look on Dimitri's face. Once Mason reached us he immediately leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I felt Dimitri look turn into a glower that was burning holes into my back. I coughed uncomfortably as Mason pulled back.

"So, ready to hit the slopes?" I could feel myself begin to relax, Mason's happy atmosphere gave me a break from the rollercoaster of emotions that Dimitri and I were riding. I looked between Dimitri and Mason. Saw Mason's easy grin and Dimitri's jealous glower. I sighed to myself again as I spotted Tasha's curvy figure coming towards us.

Great, this was just the group of people that I wanted to be stuck in a car with.


	4. Chapter 4: This'll be interesting

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry about how long I took for this chapter to come up. I promise to try and update more frequently (hopefully a lot more frequently). Also I'm planning on updating my other VA fanfic this weekend since I know it's been ever longer since I've posted a chapter for that story. So sorry again guys.**

**Mac**

Once Lissa and Christian arrived we all piled into the car. It was, for lack of a better word, awkward. The seating was awkward- Dimitri and Tasha in the front, then Christian and Lissa, lastly Mason, Eddie, and I sitting in the back. Dimitri was watching us closely in the mirror. I couldn't shake the feeling of awkwardness and I'm sure the rest of the people could feel the cloud of awkwardness hanging over our heads.

I peeked over at Mason, his face was cheerful and like always when I caught his eye they brightened quickly with affection. A block of guilt formed in my throat as I thought of that unwavering affection. I didn't like Mason, I wanted to, and I thought maybe I could in a world without Dimitri. But in this world I couldn't, not when the man in the brown duster with searing brown eyes trained on me in the mirror was holding my heart. But…there was something else, something that I felt but chose to ignore. I often had the feeling that even without Dimitri I still wouldn't have the feelings about Mason that he wished I did. I pushed that feeling down, knowing there was a very real possibility that Dimitri wouldn't be around for long. And, as terrible as it may be, I didn't want to be alone.

I quickly looked out the window to hide the pain and guilt in my eyes. Mason deserved better than someone who just chose to be with him to avoid being alone. My skin prickled and the feeling of someone watching me intensified. I knew who it was, of course. The owner of the deep chocolate eyes that I loved so much. Yet I couldn't help but glance up, meeting his gaze in the mirror. I braced myself to see him glaring at me, disparagingly through the mirror. I was wrong, though. Dimitri looked at me with unguarded softness that made my heart melt. How I would miss these moments when he left. My heart hardened once more at the thought.

"Rose," Lissa's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled as I glanced over at her. Wishing she would just leave me to mope.

She was oblivious to my disinterest and spoke again. She spoke slowly, using the tone she reserves for talking to kids. I bristled as she spoke. "Dimitri asked if you would like to stop for food."

"Oh," I met Dimitri's eyes in the mirror once more. "Uh, whenever is fine. I'm not hungry." The look on everyone's face when I said those last three words was priceless. I would've have laughed if I wasn't already wound so tightly.

Mason was the first to break the silence. "Are you okay, Rosie? Not running a fever I hope." He laid his hand on my forehead as if checking my temperature.

I slapped his hand away and scowled darkly. "Don't call me that." I snapped ignoring his humor. I was determined to remain in this mood, at least until this damn car ride was over. It was better to be angry than to actually deal with the situation.

As a blessed silence fell over the car relief spread through me, I had hoped I could get through this ride in silence.

"So Rose," Tasha started. My eyes snapped open; well I guess dreams don't come true. Thanks for all that false hope Disney. I flicked my eyes over to Tasha quickly, not wanting to betray the complete darkness that had settled over my features. "Dimka tells me things are a little tense with your mother. I'm sure you two will resolve it soon, you're really very alike – you and your mother." My outrage was overwhelming, and yet I knew I had nothing to be legitimately angry about. Dimitri had confided in Tasha the same way I would to –

I faltered. Dimitri.

Damn. Damn it all. I knew Tasha was Dimitri's best friend, so it honestly shouldn't be a big surprise to me that he talked to her about me. Yet it still felt like a slap in the face. Another example of how close he is to her. Against my better judgment I glanced over at Dimitri, he was staring at the road a little too hard for me to think he was relaxed. I sighed again, I wanted to be the person Dimitri told everything to. I wanted Dimitri to see me as his best friend, his equal, his…everything. I wanted to be for him what he was for me.

Reality was not my favorite place. I realized the time had come to answer Tasha's "polite" inquiries. Polite my ass. I can feel all my anger bubble inside of me; my anger at my mom, at Tasha, at Dimitri, at everything. I could feel my explosion coming but at the last minute I checked myself. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Tasha misinterpreted my hesitation and pounced before I could open my mouth. "Oh Rose, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I know your mom really well and she's just short tempered. I'm sure she regrets what happened now that her anger has cooled." Her voice was sickly sweet, oozing with assurance. Yet when I looked into her eyes they were cold and flinty. Mine hardened in response.

"I'm not worried." I voiced swiftly. My tone made it clear that the conversation was over and she turned to face the front. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me but I purposely avoided his gaze. Not wanting to see the disapproval there.

Instead I turned to Mason. I smiled my man-eating smile at him while the reasonable voice in my head shouted that I wasn't being fair. I knew Mason like me yet I was using him like a pawn in my game for Dimitri. Mason deserved so much better. Yet the vengeful, stubborn part of me won out. It argued that I might end up liking Mason and that this was a great way to find out if I had any hidden feelings about him. Both sides doubted that explanation but I continued anyway. "You ready for me to beat your ass on the slopes?"

Mason opened his mouth but instead a deep, accented voice filled the car, "Rose, language." I scowled deeply but otherwise ignored the asshole that held my heart in the front seat.

Mason paused a moment before continuing warily, "You're all talk, Rose. The sloped will tell who the true _king_ of the mountain is."

Before I responded with a cutting remark I remembered that I was supposed to be trying to like Mason. I switched out the cutting remark and used a flirty one instead. (Who am I kidding, it had everything to do with the extremely tense man in the front seat and nothing to do with liking Mason) I slapped a too bright smile on my face and teased, "Oh Mase, I'm sure you're the king in lots of things." I finished off my act with a ridiculously sultry wink.

Mason's face turned bright red and inner me began banging my head on the wall, cursing myself out violently. Was that really the best I could do? Where was the old flirty Rose Hathaway I know and love? That was pathetic.

I perked up a moment later, it seemed Dimitri hadn't found my performance as pathetic as I did. He swerved roughly into the nearest fast food place. As soon as the car stopped he barked out, "Let's go." in a steely voice. Inner me paused the banging to grin victoriously, if a bit warily. Jealous Dimitri? Good. Angry Dimitri? Very, very bad. I reluctantly followed Mason out of the car, only to see Dimitri leaning against the side. His face was in full guardian mask mode. Though I did notice his eyes narrow as Mason offered a hand to help me out of the car. Lissa, Christian, and Tasha were already inside the restaurant. Mason and I began file behind them.

"Rose," the accented voice spoke once more. Shit. Mason looked at me questioningly and I waved him on before facing Dimitri.

"Yes?" I questioned impatiently, finally noticing my hunger as the smell of fries wafted towards us from the restaurant.

"Why are you doing this?" The question itself was vulnerable. His voice however was firm, unyielding, and harsh.

"To what are you referring, Comrade?"

"This. Being petty, acting childish." The thought of Dimitri thinking of me this way made me physically ill. If the pain showed on my face he didn't waver. "I told you – I explained to you the situation and I hoped that you could act like a mature adult. But evidently that is not the case."

"Yeah, because I know how much you like mature women." I mumbled spitefully.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look," I drew in a breath, trying in vain to stop my voice from breaking. "What I do doesn't affect you. You're moving on and I have a right to as well. Besides, what you just said makes me think that things have changed. You've decided."

I held my breath after I spoke those last words. Dreading his response, if I had known flirting Mason would lead to this conversation I never would have dared. After what felt like eternity he spoke. His voice cold and stiff; his words telling me the last thing I wanted to hear.

"You're right."


End file.
